The present invention pertains to surgical retractor systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for adapting a non-cylindrical serrated surgical retractor blade handle to a universal joint, and, more particularly, an adaptor that provides the ability to rotate a non-cylindrical retractor blade handle within a universal joint clamping apparatus. The present invention provides surgeons with the ability to precisely position retractor blades, while also providing a ratchet engagement for efficient adjustment and automatic locking of the linear position of a non-cylindrical retractor blade handle and associated retractor blade.
In surgical operations, it is customary to use a retraction device in order to properly access internal organs and bone structures. Such devices are particularly designed to hold back a patient's anatomy in the immediate area of the operative site, thereby enabling a surgeon to have both an optimal view of the operative site and a sufficiently opened area within which to work.
In the past, various measures have been employed to improve the ease and efficiency of positioning and/or readjusting the location of retractor blades, while also maintaining a sterile operating environment. Surgical retraction devices have utilized universal joints that allow a first clamping member, which clamps a retractor blade handle, to rotate along the same axis as a second clamping member, which typically clamps onto a retractor system frame. Such systems allow surgeons to swivel and/or rotate the position of the retractor blade handle so that the retractor blade may be placed at a desired position relative to the operative site. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,743, 4,617,916, 5,025,780, and 5,888,197.
Other retractor systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,763, attach retractor blades to square or rectangular serrated retractor blade handles. These square or rectangular serrated retractor blade handles are inserted into a clamping apparatus, which include a quick release pawl mechanism, and which is typically securely affixed to the retractor system frame. The combination of the square or rectangular serrated retractor blade handle and the quick-release pawl mechanism creates a traditional ratchet engagement. This ratchet engagement automatically locks the non-cylindrical retractor blade handle in position, thereby eliminating the time and effort normally associated with manually tightening the retractor blade handle at its desired position. Furthermore, the ratchet action allows for quick and easy adjustment of the linear position of the square or rectangular serrated retractor blade handle relative to the pawl mechanism.
In order to mate square or rectangular serrated retractor blade handles, prior art devices require that the clamping apparatus have an orifice that also has square or rectangular configuration so that clamping apparatus is able to receive the slideable insertion of the retractor blade handle. Unfortunately, unlike cylindrical retractor blade handles, the square or rectangular configurations of the retractor blade handle and mating orifice render the retractor blade handle incapable of rotation within the clamping apparatus. The inability to rotate a retractor blade handle within a clamping apparatus hinders a surgeon's ability to adjust the angular position of the retractor blade relative to the operative site.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,008 teaches a clamping apparatus that incorporates both a second clamping member and a first clamping member, the first clamping member having a quick release pawl mechanism and a square traverse bore that is configured to receive the slideable insertion of a non-cylindrical retractor blade handle. However, as mentioned above, the square cross section of the traverse bore prohibits the rotation of the non-cylindrical retractor blade handle, and attached retractor blade, about the longitudinal axis of the non-cylindrical retractor blade handle.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that permits the rotation of a non-cylindrical retractor blade handle within a clamping apparatus and about the longitudinal axis of the non-cylindrical retractor blade handle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adaptor for a non-cylindrical retractor blade handle that permits the rotational adjustment of the non-cylindrical retractor blade handle independent of the rotational position of the second clamping member.
A further object of this invention is to provide a clamping apparatus that permits quick and easy adjustment and automatic tightening of the linear position of a non-cylindrical retractor blade handle.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including the claims and drawings.